Infinite Possibilities  Sample
by Ashura Fan
Summary: Star Trek, Babylon 5, Doctor Who, Firefly, etc. fused into a single universe as the crew of the USS Yorktown prepare for an epic mission... Maybe. A very short and incomplete sample of a MegaCrossover I started on last year that I may still continue.


Here's something that I started writing last year that I abandoned for some reason. I didn't get very far, though I did develop an background for this story.

Basically, a number of series have been merged into one universe - Star Trek, Babylon 5, Doctor Who, Firefly, Sonic the Hedgehog, Megaman X, and maybe Star Wars and Stargate, plus a few other series that are on a list in a notebook somewhere. The United Federation of Planets and Earth Alliance are now simply the United Alliance. The Earth-Minbari War still happened, and the Battle of Serenity Valley was a battle in the war (thus Mal and Crew would have been a tad on the xenophobic side.) Dr. Eggman/Robotnik would have been an exiled scientist who conquered Mobius until the UA showed up and helped over throw him. Amongst other things that I forgot or misplaced.

A number of elements from this little bit are placeholders. Saurphus and William Hamlet are placeholder names, not to mention original characters that you'd swore I'd have learned not to use after _Universal Link_. Hell, the _title_ is a friggin' placeholder; any Sonic fan would know (and probably groan) that its the title of the Sonic Unleashed theme song.

Anyways, here's the little bit I've completed. This one I might be a little more inclined to do something with this over UL, since I had hardly begun and it had (well, in my opinion anyways) some really good things planned.

And Here We Go!

* * *

_Captain's Log, Earth date May 25, 23XX, Time 0930_

_ We have been ordered from our mission to the Tholian system to pick up an important ambassador in the Beta Gamma system. We have not been given the details of why our mission has been delayed, though the impression that was given by Command indicates that this new mission is of the utmost importance. I just hope matters are cleared up when the Ambassador has arrived onboard the _Yorktown_._

Five members of the _Yorktown_'s Command Crew all stood to one side of the shuttle bay awaiting the arrival of the arrival of the Ambassador's shuttle. The bay itself, normally full of shuttles and fighter craft being maintained by the staff and pilots, had been cleared to make room for the shuttle that would be arriving shortly. All the craft that had been in the bay, which varied from standard transport shuttles to various fighters, now lined the sides of the bay. The bay doors stood wide open with a clear view of space looking outwards, a force field holding in the atmosphere and keeping the assembled crewmembers from being spaced.

Having received the message about the Ambassador's arrival, each officer wore their standard uniform rather than the special dress uniform that would be normal worn. Each uniform was black with one three-inch wide colored stripe that went down the left side of the front of the uniform to the waist and another three-inch high stripe from the top of the shoulders down. The color of the stripe represented what section the officer was in, red for command, yellow for engineering and security, and blue of science and medical. On the right side of the uniform were the United Alliance insignia and rank bar which were situated above the right pocket. The insignia was shaped something like a gold arrowhead overlaying a silver U-shaped shield, represented the abbreviation of the United Alliance, the multiplanetary organization that the _Yorktown_ crew served.

Closest to the entrance to the bay door stood a patient looking Doctor Selar, the _Yorktown_'s Chief Medical Officer. Her pointed ear, armed brow, and lack of emotion she emanated indicated that she was Vulcan, appearing to be in her mid-twenties if she were human, making her in her fifties. She had come recommended by the Chief Medical Officier of the _Enterprise_, who commented that she was calm and collected in every serious situation… though that sums up being a Vulcan in general.

Next to Selar stood a rather impatient looking Lt. Commander Dorothy McShane, the ship's Chief Tactical and Security Officer. Ms. McShane was a fairly young woman in her mid-twenties whose features were strong and healthy but eyes told a story of a girl who had never really known home. There had been some, simply put, rather interesting stories about her academy years as well as something of a mysterious background. Despite her rather colorful record, Lt. McShane was an expert at hand-to-hand combat as well as weapons of all sorts, making her the perfect person for the position of Tactical Officer.

The tall figure of Lieutenant Saurphus stood next to Lt. McShane. Saurphus was one of the few Silurians to have joined the Fleet, odd considering most of the officers that served the Fleet were from Earth through birth or heritage and the Silurians were something of a second race to Earth. With very reptilian-like features which included scales, facial ridges, fin-like ears, a beak-like mouth, and a glowing "third eye" on the very top of his head that served an untold purpose, Lt. Saurphus was someone who rarely received away missions. Saurphus didn't mind though, as his area of expertise was primarily in the sciences, especially xenobiology.

After the towering Silurian stood an impatient Ensign Tom Paris, the _Yorktown_'s new Helmsmen. Like most recent academy recruits, Mr. Paris was rather arrogant and high strung, ready to show the both the crew and the universe that he was the best pilot money could buy. His record, while not as "impressive" as Lt. McShane's, was still rather colorful, making him very fortunate to have graduated the academy at all. He was also quite a charmer, though this charm was initially lost on Ms. McShane, whom had considered Mr. Paris a chauvinistic pig and let him know it – with a busted jaw.

After Ensign Paris was the Captain's right-hand man, Commander William Hamlet. Commander Hamlet was, at least according to records, a fifty-two year old human, though his intelligence and fields of interest made him, if anything, a jack-of-all-trades. The Fleet considered him to be something of an anomaly at best and at worst a security risk. His record showed that Mr. Hamlet had spent most of his early academy days in all kinds of trouble that it almost made McShane's seem not-so colorful. Since then, however, his record had been spotless. The only reason that he wasn't captain by now was because of his anomalous record. But, like Lt. Saurphus, that didn't seem to bother him any.

Captain Natasha Yar entered the bay, which in turn made every member present, or at least the younger and much rowdier Lt. Commander McShane and Ensign Paris, stand to attention. She walked past each member of the group, taking to time to acknowledge each member with either by name or with a simple nod, which was acknowledged in return.

Like Commander Hamlet, Captain Yar was something of an anomaly in the Alliance's eyes, forcing them to mark a number of aspects of it classified only to the highest level more for her sake than anyone else. The only people who actually know about these anomalies were her old crewmates, though she hadn't spoken to them for years. Her life had been an interesting one; her eyes told volumes of the torment and sadness that filled her life, the scar on her left cheek a reminder of the past. Yet, despite all of this, she realized the gift she had been given and was determined to live everyday to the fullest.

Yar finished her walk, stopping to talk to Commander Hamlet. "Commander."

Like everyone else, Commander Hamlet acknowledged her in return. "Captain. Any word on the Ambassador?"

"The base reports he left approximately five minutes ago. Considering we arrived in orbit of Beta Gamma about a half hour ago, that should put him ahead of schedule."

Hamlet chuckled at this statement. "If what our Chief Engineer says about this ambassador is true, it wouldn't be surprising if he'd be in here in the next few seconds."

"Speaking of our Chief Engineer," Yar said, briefly looking back down the line of officers, "why isn't he here? I was under the impression that he considered this ambassador something of a big brother."

"You know Miles, Captain. He's been busy getting the new upgrades that we received at Starbase 359 installed so we can have everything functioning at peak efficiency by the end of tomorrow. He said he'd catch up with the Ambassador later we he's finished with his current upgrade."

Yar smiled. "Well, perhaps one of us should order him to take a break. Those upgrades don't need to be finished until early next week, so there's no reason he should be working himself to exhaustion. Besides, he's earned some time off which he should spend catching up with the Ambassador."

At around this time, the shuttle carrying the said Ambassador glided swiftly into view. It was going faster than most shuttles did when arriving, but managed to bank just enough to avoid overshooting the bay doors. It was still far enough out for the pilot to apply enough thrust to counter any inertia and bring the shuttle in for a proper landing. The shuttle then passed through the open bay doors, causing the force field to flicker as it passed, then landed softly on the bay floor.

Ensign Paris pulled out the stop watch he had in his pocket, checking the time. "Eight minutes, forty-seven… no, forty-two seconds; a new record for the shortest planet-to-ship arrival of an Alliance Ambassador."


End file.
